Sunrise
by Vreezie
Summary: Asano datang jam sepuluh malam dan pergi jam setengah tujuh pagi.


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei** / AU, BL, Typo, OOC, ceritanya nggak jelas karena authornya juga nggak jelas, dan lain-lain.

.

Asano memarkir mobilnya di lajur paling kiri, di antara jajaran gedung empat kali empat yang tersusun dan bertumpuk seperti keranjang. Ia turun tak lama kemudian, sengaja menghindar sebelum genangan air bekas hujan tadi siang membuat sepatunya basah. Ia berjalan agak menepi sembari membatin dalam hati. Kawasan ini terlalu sepi. Seperti sarang penyamun. Dari jendela yang gelap Asano tahu kalau lampu sama sekali tak menyala. Barangkali listrik padam atau memang tak ada yang tinggal. Ia tak tahu.

Sampai pada bangunan ketiga dari perempatan jalan yang menyala lampunya, Asano mengetuk pintu. Jalanan kemari sempit, juga becek, dan dia sealu melarang Asano membawa mobil sampai ke depan rumah ketika Asano berkata akan mampir. Tangannya baru saja akan mengetuk lagi ketika jati setengah lapuk terbuka seperempatnya.

"Ah ... Asano."

Pintu dibuka sepenuhnya, Asano masuk, lalu dipersilahkan duduk di atas sofa coklat susu—yang tak sekeras yang ia ingat—sebelum Isogai Yuuma meninggalkannya sendiri. Samar-samar Asano dapat mencium bau segar yang diingatnya sebagai aroma dari pemilik rumah, sebelum ia melihat Isogai yang kembali dengan cangkir yang uapnya mengepul.

"Tak ada gula, maaf."

Asano hampir saja menepis dengan sopan kalau saja ia tak ingat siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia hanya menatap ketika cangkir diletakkan ke meja kaca, tanpa tatakan, berdiri begitu saja.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertamu. Kembalikan apa yang kau ambil dan aku akan pergi."

Dahi Isogai berkerut tak mengerti. "Tapi—maaf Asano. Aku tak mengambil apapun darimu. Ehm ... bisa jelaskan lebih rinci?"

Asano kesal. Isogai tak mengerti maksudnya, ia tahu. Lantas pemuda itu berdiri dan membiarkan lengannya tumpang tindih dengan lengan Isogai. Saat itu yang terbayang di mata Asano adalah sosok Isogai yang terkejut, takut, dan sekelebat terlihat penasaran. Asano tidak bodoh. Dirinya tau benar apa yang diambil Isogai bukanlah suatu barang yang dapat dikembalikan begitu saja.

Jeda beberapa menit hanya diisi dengan angin yang membawa pergi hawa pertemanan. Isogai cangung dan berkali-kali melirik ke bawah. Risih mungkin.

Tapi apapun itu, Asano tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin suara-suara imajiner yang ada dalam otaknya pergi.

"Kembalikan semuanya. Kau tak tau rasanya gila saat mereka terus berseru di dalam kepalaku."

Suara Asano lumayan keras. Telinga Isogai berdengung. "Apa yang kau ingin katakan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti," ujar Isogai ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding. Kalender jatuh ke lantai dan tertekuk, kemudian menggulung tak teratur.

Asano merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Dan ketika Asano ambruk dan menimpa dirinya, Isogai dapat mencium bau alkohol yang menguar samar dari belah bibir yang setengah terbuka.

Pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

.

Saat terbangun, Asano merasa kepalanya ditusuk-tusuk dengan kawat kecil dan dibiarkan tak tercabut. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur kecil—kekecilan sebetulnya, sedang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah jam bundar berwarna perak yang tergantung di dinding.

Pukul enam. Masih pagi.

Asano turun, berjalan keluar kamar yang tampak asing sembari menjernihkan kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun, Asano? Aku sungguh tak mengerti kenapa kau kemari tadi malam. Tapi, ya, semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

Isogai menyambutnya dengan tingkah laku yang kelewat biasa.

Asano tak lagi peduli pakaian apa yang ia gunakan. Ia bahkan lupa tempat dimana kendaraan berwarna abu gelap ia tinggal. Kakinya maju ke depan dan berhenti ketika bersentuhan dengan sendal Isogai.

"Kau bingung?" tanya Asano. Lengannya bertumpu pada dinding.

Isogai tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku bohong kalau kujawab tidak bingung. Tapi aku tak akan bertanya."

"Akan kuberi tau."

Isogai menggiringnya ke ruang tamu yang bersambung dengan dapur dan ruang makan setelah memaksanya mencuci muka di bilik kecil yang—untungnya—terawat rapi. Pembebat tubuhnya tak berganti. Isogai hanya melempar selembar handuk yang kini bergantung di lehernya.

"Kau akan menganggapku gila. Jadi, kalau-kalau kau ingin protes—ya, setidaknya aku sudah memberi tau."

Isogai megangguk. "Kau bisa katakan semuanya. Kita teman, 'kan?"

Lengan Asano saling membelit dan berdiam di depan dada. Ia mencibir, "Atasan dan bawahan," koreksinya. "Tapi tak apa kalau kau menyebutnya demikian. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

Isogai mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan berterus terang." Asano melempar tatapan memperingatkan. "Jangan sampai kau berpikiran untuk menganggap ini drama murahan. Aku menyukaimu Isogai."

Tak ada kejutan yang terbesit di raut muka Isogai. Ia hanya diam, terpatut kaku beberapa detik sebelum bahunya melemas dan tertumpu pada bantalan sofa. Mungkin ia tak pernah berharap pernyataan suka dari sesama jenis akan ditemani dengan suasana romantis, dimana hujan gerimis terlihat samar-samar dari jendela kaca gedung yang mewah. Atau karena tak ada lagi kosakata yang tersisa dalam pikirannya. Asano menyita semua atensinya.

"Ya aku tau. Aku selalu tau."

Asano kembali menatapnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Isogai mengehembuskan napas perlahan. Ia melirik Asano sejenak sebelum menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut halus yang bergantung semrawut. Ia menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum berujar, "Aku tak bisa mengulang hal ini setiap malam minggu, Asano. Kumohon, jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?" dahi Asano berkerut.

Saat itu Asano dapat mendengar jika Isogai menghela napas berkali-kali. Ketika pemuda lawan bicara mengangkat muka dan menatapnya dengan raut sedih, Asano mulai merasa ada yang salah.

"Biarkan aku pergi Asano. Semuanya terlalu berat jika seminggu sekali kau datang kemari. Kumohon, jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu lagi."

Tapi Asano selalu berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Isogai."

"Relakan aku."

Asano pura-pura tuli. "Aku mencintaimu."

Satu jemari singgah di depan bibir Asano. Isogai membungkamnya dengan senyum selayaknya lelehan keju lumer.

Cangkir-cangkir di atas meja itu kosong, tanpa bekas basah dari teh yang mendingin. Aroma-aroma itu juga tak tercium. Baunya bukan segar, tapi sedikit apak karena belum dibersihkan. Dan bahkan Asano tak melihat kalender yang jatuh tadi malam. Koran terbuka di halaman tengah, menunjukkan peristiwa pembunuhan masal di distrik sekitar pinggiran Tokyo. Debu tipis berdiam di sudut kiri sedang yang lainnya cukup tebal hingga tulisannya terlihat samar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Asano." Sosok Isogai condong, memberikan ciuman hangat di bibirnya. "Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

Matahari terbit. Asano masih merasakan sentuhan kulitnya ketika ia membuka pintu jati setengah lapuk dan berlalu dengan baju yang sama.

.

 _Selamat jalan, Isogai Yuuma._

 _._

Pagi itu, Asano belajar merelakan separuh hatinya.

END

 _._

 _Note : Pemilihan judul tidak hanya mengacu pada setting bagian akhirnya, tapi juga pada Asano yang mau bangkit (terbit) dan meninggalkan masa lalu (malam)._

 _Kenapa malah buat drama ngalay begitu orz! Sori kawan, diri ini hanya kekurangan asupan. Dan sekali-kali siksa si seme, jangan uke mulu. Hhhh xD_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca._

 **VEE**

 **13-02-16**


End file.
